


Flying and Old Women

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendant, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to take a flight from London to America on business. He absolutely hates flying, but it's not quite so bad when the flight attendant is a handsome young man with curly brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying and Old Women

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Louis was boarding the plane to America from London. He hated flying and tended to avoid it at all costs. Heights weren't really his thing, and neither were screaming children, which he found as he sat himself down in his seat, he would be seated next to for his entire flight. He had the aisle seat, and the small boy's mother had the window seat, and sitting between them was a very loud, very saliva covered little boy. What a joy this flight was going to be.

The only reason Louis was flying out to America at all was because the company he worked for was expanding from the UK to the states, and for some reason, his company had chosen him to fly over and see how things were going on the American end.

He'd been to America once before when he was younger, and it wasn't that he had a dislike for it or anything, but it wasn't anything spectacular and he'd much rather just stay at home. He'd be gone for a week and then he'd have to fly back and go through this miserable experience all over again. Although hopefully next time he'd be seated next to someone much less obnoxious.

It seemed as if everyone was finished boarding the flight, and then a rather tall man with curly hair stood at the front, holding the little microphone that the flight attendants used to speak to everyone on the plane and went through the usual spiel. Louis wasn't really listening, though. He was a bit distracted by how lovely the man in front of him was. His hair was a medium brown color, ringlets flying off in every direction, and yet looking perfectly styled. His lips were a deep shade of pink and they moved entrancingly as he spoke. His eyes were shining and seemed to be a deep green from where Louis was sitting. His uniform looked very good on him, too. It was made up of tight black trousers and a navy blue short sleeved button up shirt, paired with a matching ascot. The sleeves of the shirt fit perfectly around his large biceps, and Louis had to blink a bit furiously to stop himself from staring and drooling, because this man was quite handsome.

When he was done talking, Louis pulled out his iPod, putting his headphones in and hoping to drown out the young boy next to him who had begun to scream about how he wanted some ice cream, and his mother rather than telling him to quiet down, had simply shouted back that he could have some ice cream once they landed, and that yelling about it wouldn't make them get there any faster.

After listening to his music for a while, Louis noticed the flight attendant making his way down the aisles, offering people drinks and such no doubt. He quickly turned off his iPod, pulling his headphones out so that he would be able to hear the young man when he spoke to him. He made his way slowly down the aisle and finally ended up at Louis' row.

"Can I get you anything, sir? Some water or juice, perhaps?"

"No, thank you." Louis said, never one for drinking too much on plane trips, not really having any desire to need to pop off to the loo. "What was your name, though?" He asked. "Just for reference."

"It's Harry, sir. Harry Styles." The flight attendant told him, before asking the woman in Louis' row if she needed anything.

Harry then. That was a nice name. It suited him really.

Louis went back to his music, but he couldn't help but notice that nearly every time he looked up, he caught Harry's eye from somewhere on the plane. It was almost as if he was watching Louis, but that would have been silly. He was probably just observing everyone on the plane as part of his job, and whenever Louis looked up, he would just so happen to be looking in his direction. That would make sense.

As the flight went on, the child next to him quieted down, and Louis decided to take a small nap. He wasn't sure how long he slept for, but when he awoke, Harry was making another round, asking people if they were doing alright. The boy and his mother were nowhere in sight, and Louis assumed they'd run off to the loo.

"Did you need anything, sir?" Harry asked. "Might I suggest a nice bag of cashews. I sneak a few little bags of them sometimes and take them home, but don't tell, because I'm not supposed to."

Louis smiled, and he saw a grin on Harry's face, dimples appearing on his cheeks, "Sure, Harry, I'd love some."

"I'll be right back with those, sir." Harry nodded.

"Call me Louis."

"Alright, Louis."

Harry left and was back a few moments later, handing Louis a bag of nuts.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but, um...Check the bag." Harry said.

Louis looked down at the bag and saw a number written there.

"This is my last time 'round to check on everyone, as we're landing soon, so I figured it was now or never." Harry said quietly with a small smile. "Text me sometime, if you get the chance."

"Sure, yeah." Louis nodded. "I definitely will."

The little boy and his mother came back from the bathroom, and even his never ending crying a flailing couldn't put a damper on Louis' mood, because he had Harry's phone number now, and he was quite interested to get to know him a bit.

When the plane landed, he got his things and hurried off. By the time he made it back to his hotel it was late and he was tired, so he flopped down on the bed and went to sleep.

The next day he had business to attend to from early morning until late at night, and so he didn't get a chance to text Harry until the day after, when he had a few hours off in the afternoon.

To Harry: Hey, Harry. It's Louis. From the plane.

To Louis: Hey! I was beginning to think I'd written my number down wrong.

To Harry: Nope. I've just been busy. I'm here on business.

To Louis: Understandable. I hope you didn't think I was being too forward, giving you my number on a bag of cashews.

To Harry: On the contrary, cashews are the classiest of nuts. I was quite honored to receive your number on a cashew bag. It means I'm worth more than peanuts.

To Louis: In that case, I should have given you my number on a wine bottle.

To Harry: And why is that?

To Louis: It's the most expensive thing we serve on the plane. So if you're judging what you're worth on how you received my number, it should've been a wine bottle.

Louis could feel himself blushing and he smiled down at his phone.

To Harry: You hardly know me, Harry.

To Louis: True. Not much opportunity to talk on a plane, is there?

To Harry: Not when one of us works on the plane, no.

Harry didn't respond after that, and Louis wondered if he'd said something wrong. A few moments later, however, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Sorry I didn't warn you. I just...I was trying to talk myself into calling you and once I worked up the nerve I just had to do it or I'd chicken out."

"Oh. That's, um. That's fine, Harry."

"I just sort of wanted to hear your voice. Is that creepy?"

"It's not creepy." Louis told him.

"Okay, good. Because, like, I know I don't really know you, Louis. But I'd like to get to know you."

"I'd like to get to know you, too."

"Tell me about yourself."

Louis laid back on his bed in his hotel room. He had been planning on going to get something to eat before his next meeting, but that seemed to be out of the question now, seeing as he and Harry were actually speaking and not just texting. He kicked his shoes off and got himself into a more comfortable position, not sure how long he and Harry would be on the phone.

"Well." He began. "My name's Louis Tomlinson. I'm twenty six. I'm in America on business right now, but I really wish I was back in London in my little flat. I hate flying, but I had to for work. However, a certain curly haired individual made my last flight slightly more bearable. I've got four sisters, and they're all very well behaved, so when I'm stuck next to loud little boys with mouths that produce too much spit, I find it to be difficult to endure. I'm also gay, but I feel like maybe you guessed that already? I like reading and going to see plays. When I was younger I wanted to act, but as I grew up I realized it just wasn't for me. I never lost my love of theatre, though." He took a deep breath, surprised at how easy it had really been to summarize himself like that. "Your turn."

"Name's Harry Styles. I'm twenty four. I'm a flight attendant. I personally love flying, but I like it even more when there are lovely blue eyed guys on my flight who seem to enjoy looking at me just as much as I enjoy looking at them. I've got an older sister who I love more than is probably normal. We never really went through a phase where we fought a whole lot. We were always there for each other. I like music and fancy food, and I like to spend my time off from work watching crap telly and eating junk, because as much as I pretend to be classy, I don't think I really am." Harry chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Nice to meet you, too, Louis." Harry said, and Louis could hear him grinning.

They talked for the next hour about everything and nothing all at once, and then he had to go off to another business meeting.

Over the next week Louis texted Harry whenever he got the chance, and they were learning quite a bit about each other. They learned that they shared a mutual love for the Harry Potter books, and that Harry really disliked how much they'd left out of the films, but Louis understood, because if they'd left it all in each film would have been two days long. Harry had told him that that would have been perfectly alright with him, and Louis had chuckled to himself.

Louis found out that Harry quite enjoyed seafood, and was apparently a very good cook. Louis told him he'd have to cook something for him some day, and Harry had said he liked that idea.

They talked some about their childhoods and some about their futures and some about their families. They talked about everything, really, and Louis could really feel himself starting to form a rather strong bond with Harry. The sort of bond he hadn't really had with anyone other than family in ages. He'd missed getting on with people so well. Growing up and getting a job had changed him, and for the past few years he hadn't been quite as personable. Harry brought that out in him, though, and he'd missed it.

With Harry to distract him when he needed it, his week in America was over faster than he'd realized. As he boarded the plane back to London, he spotted a familiar head of curly hair in a still very flattering uniform.

"Harry?" He asked as he passed him.

"Louis!" Harry grinned. "You didn't tell me you'd be on this flight."

"I didn't really think of it."

"Go get to your seat. The pilot's going to be ready for take off soon. We'll talk later."

Louis nodded, walking to his seat. For this flight he was seated next to a nice old couple, and they seemed to be quiet and kind, and not so old that they let out strange grumbling sounds, so Louis was rather satisfied with his seating arrangement this time.

A few moments later, Harry was standing at the front of the plane, making the announcements about what to do in case of an emergency and all of that, and Louis still wasn't really listening, too busy thinking about how just one week ago, he hadn't known Harry at all, and now he felt closer to him than he had to anyone in years. It was a strange thought, really, but not an unpleasant one. On the contrary, it made his heart flutter a bit.

Louis waited impatiently for Harry to make his first round checking on everyone and making sure they were comfortable. Finally it was time, and when Harry arrived at his row he smiled at him brightly.

"Good to see you again, Louis." Harry smiled.

"And you as well, Harry."

"Did you need anything?"

"Nope. Thanks, though."

"What about you ma'am? Sir?"

"No thank you, sonny." The old woman smiled. "How long have you two been together, though?"

"Who two?" Harry asked.

"You and the fine young man to my left." She smiled. "I can see the love in both of your eyes. How long have you been together? I love a good story."

"We aren't together, miss." Harry smiled at her. "I've got to move along now, if you don't need anything."

The old woman sighed and waved him off, leaning over to Louis a bit once he'd cleared away.

"So, how long?"

"We really aren't together. I just met him on a flight last week." Louis told her with a small smile.

"Ah, but you want to be together. The both of you do." She nodded knowingly. "Don't try arguing with me, I've seen love before."

"I'm not in love with him." Louis told her. "I can't deny that I wouldn't mind spending some time with him, though."

"Tell him that."

"We'll talk soon enough. Thank you for your support, though. I appreciate it."

"Of course." The woman nodded. "I'm not about to let true love die."

Louis chuckled, because this woman was obviously a bit of a hopeless romantic. He and Harry weren't in love. They didn't know each other well enough. If she wanted to convince herself they were, however, then who was he to stop her?

The flight went by easily, Harry stopping by a few more times, and the old woman grinning at the two of them. Eventually, the pilot came over the loud speakers announcing that they were around twenty minutes away from landing at the London airport, and five minutes after that, Harry made his last round. When he arrived at Louis' row, Louis simply smiled at him.

"Excuse me." The old woman said to Harry. "This young man here is quite fond of you."

"Oh." Louis said, looking between Harry and the old woman.

"He seems to be shy about it, but I'm not letting you two off this plane until one of you does something about it. I suggest you ask him out for tea."

Harry coughed a bit awkwardly and then looked at Louis, "I do have some time off when we land. My car's at the airport, so I could just...If you wanted to wait for a bit when we land I could take you to this nice little tea shop I go to sometimes."

"Sure." Louis smiled at him.

"There you go." The old woman said. "You were both making that much harder than it needed to be."

Louis and Harry both chuckled a little nervously.

"I've um...I've got to be moving on down the aisle now. But...I'll see you once we land?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Harry walked away then, and the old woman smiled at him, "See? He likes you."

Louis simply smiled back at her, because he'd obviously known Harry had liked him. Why else would they have been talking so much? He was sort of afraid to act on it, however. But the old lady had taken care of that for him, and now he and Harry had a date.

When the plane landed, Louis collected his luggage and then waited out in a chair in the large waiting area where people were sitting, waiting for their flight to board or for someone to come and pick them up.

Louis waited for a good twenty minutes, and he wasn't really sure what exactly Harry was doing that he had to wait for. Signing out? Did he have to sign out of work here? It just sort of seemed like when the plane landed he'd go home. Louis didn't know.

Eventually, though, he spotted Harry. He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing a pair of sinfully tight black jeans paired with a simple band t-shirt. Louis chuckled a little, because for some reason he hadn't expected Harry to dress like that. He looked nice, though.

Harry looked around, and Louis waved to him, hoping to catch his attention. It must have worked, because Harry's eyes landed on him and he approached.

"You look nice." Louis smiled.

"Thank you." Harry grinned. "So do you. Can I get your bag for you?"

"You really don't have to." Louis said.

"I'd like to, if you don't mind."

Louis grinned widely, handing his bag to Harry. He followed him out to his car then, and Harry tossed his bag in the back. Louis hopped into the passenger seat, and Harry got behind the wheel. They drove along in mostly silence, the radio playing softly, and in no time they were at a little tea shop. They got out of the car and went inside.

Louis ordered his usual, and Harry got some sort of fancy tea that must be served specially at this place, because Louis had never heard of it before.

When their drinks were finished being made, they made their way over to a little table towards the back of the room right next to a window. It was rather late, and the sun had just finished setting, so the stars were out and shining brightly. Louis liked to look at the stars.

"It's a lovely night." He commented.

"That it is." Harry said, blowing on his tea to cool it a bit before taking a sip. "Listen, Louis, thanks for saying yes."

"To tea?"

Harry nodded.

"I always say yes to tea." Louis grinned.

"Oh, good to know it's not my company you were looking forward to." Harry joked. "I'm just a means to get tea."

"Well, obviously." Louis laughed, and Harry joined him, his dimples showing up beautifully in his cheeks. "Your dimples are nice."

"Thanks." Harry was blushing, Louis could see it.

"So, Harry." Louis began, pausing to take sip of tea, afraid of what he was about to say next. "The old woman on the flight..."

"Mhhm?"

"She wasn't too far off." Louis said. "About how I feel about you."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"That's not to say that I'm in love with you." Louis rushed to say, feeling a bit panicked. "We haven't known each other long enough for that. But I...I just feel comfortable with you. And I like talking to you and getting to know you. I feel like we get on quite nicely, don't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

"So, I mean, the woman was exaggerating my feelings a little bit." Louis chuckled, a bit nervously. "But I do like you quite a bit. I haven't felt this close to someone in ages, and it's nice."

Harry nodded again, biting his lip and then taking a sip of tea.

"You could say something, you know?" Louis said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"Sorry." Harry said. "I was just sort of taking it all in. I feel really close to you, too, Louis."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I've got a few days before my next flight, so we can spend as much time together as you'd like."

"All the time. Let's spend all the time together." Louis said, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I do."

Harry reached across the table, taking Louis' hand in his, and Louis smiled brightly.

"All the time it is, then."


End file.
